


Move Along

by Sl33pyBunny



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Angst, Could easily be read as gender neutral in hindsight, Drabble, F/M, Happy Ending, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, Slightly - Freeform, Song fics, onesided feelings, songs picked at random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sl33pyBunny/pseuds/Sl33pyBunny
Summary: A series of song based drabbles where reader struggles to get over her onesided love for Pietro and move on with Lance.





	Move Along

  * _You Don’t Own Me || Lesley Gore_



He made your blood boil. Parading you around like some _show dog_ that he could remold and train to do cute _tricks_. You were _young_ , a _free spirit_ ; so whether Pietro liked it or not, you were going to do your thing _your_ way. It’s not like he explicitly asked you out either, perhaps if he ever got his head out of the gutter and _asked_ you to be his girlfriend, _maybe_ you would be exclusively his. However, you were not about to copy him and attempt to reshape the speedster anytime soon. So, until he gets his act together, you’ll happily bat your eyelashes and giggle for Lance.

  * _Night Changes || One Direction, covered by Luke Conard & James Marshall_



It scared you; the love swelling in your chest in the span of a night. Sure, you had been hesitant when Lance had asked you out, but the desire to get back at Pietro and the curiosity at what he had in mind boiled your answer down to a simple ‘yes’. Was it cruel that you were stringing him along to essentially punish Pietro? _Yes_. Did you full heartedly expect karma to bite you back 10 times worst? _Definitely_. However, as Lance accidentally said all the right things to make you grin from ear to ear and the night moved along, you found yourself having the _best_ night of your life. Looming memories of your mother cursing your name and insecurities melting away from your thoughts as you found yourself in a bigger mess, falling more in love with Lance as the minutes ticked by. Were you going to regret saying ‘yes’? _Absolutely not_.

  * _Haunting || Halsey_



_He_ corrupted you. After _he_ left, you were completely _broken_. In a constant state of hurt and numbness. It wasn’t fair to the fragile family you made in the brotherhood house either, they were hurting too. But that was the past, and a lot of things were different since then. You were officially in a relationship and had come to terms with the fact that you had done some shady things. Lance was perfect; while he wasn’t perfect in the sense of being _flawless_ , he _did_ make you a better person and loved you regardless of what you did. You wanted to give yourself completely over to the relationship you had with Lance, but the looming thoughts of _him_ and the dull ache that pulsed in your chest whenever you felt a convenient breeze stopped all of that. The overwhelming guilt of still caring for _him_ being completely unfair to Lance in your eye. Thus, until you could get the haunting thoughts of _Pietro_ out of your head, what you currently had with Lance would have to be good enough for now.

  * _Lemon Boy || Cavetown_



You _loved_ to remember some of your _first_ interactions with Lance, finding the memories of the angsty teen amusing in hindsight. He was so _bitter_ and was _always_ looking for a fight, than you came along. He didn’t stop obviously, but he _enjoyed_ your company and always invited you to tag along. You always said yes, even if he scared the few friends you had away. The invisible connection you had with Lance was more important than them. A mutual _bitterness_ ; at the _world_ , at _people_ , at the _cards_ life dealt you. Despite coming from different backgrounds, you understood each other flawlessly. Sometimes you worried that that certain _something_ would disappear. That you would _lack_ here or there and Lance _would_ move on like everyone else. Like _Pietro_. But he _always_ cut those thoughts short as if he could _sense_ them. A kiss, hug, loving murmur into your hair or perfectly timed text or call. No matter what, your bitter boyfriend was always there for you.

  * _Soap || Melanie Martinez_



Pietro’s return had been _sudden_. As were the feelings that you believed were slowly staying behind. You _hated_ this. The _angry_ knot in your gut when he slickly mentioned a date in passing to Lance, how he _still_ had a grip over your fickle heart. You had _so_ much to say, but the only thing that kept beating its way to the front of your mind was _I love you still_. It was infuriating, especially since Pietro _never_ said anything along the lines of _love_ while you were unofficially a couple. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_! The amount of _control_ he had over you still was just _stupid_! You _hated_ how your throat _struggled_ not to say how much _you loved Pietro still_ and…! You hear an angry snarl and feel a concerning rumble and feel your belly _drop_. Oh _God_ you _said_ that and he _heard_ _that_ and he’s _mad_ and he’s _gone_. And for the _first_ time in what feels like _forever_ , you were _alone._

  * _Feelings are fatal || Mxmtoon_



You hadn’t seen Lance since you slipped up and from what you information you gathered from Todd and Fred, he was _avoiding_ you. Not that you blamed him, _you_ hurt him badly and this was the price you were paying. All he ever did was _give_ , he _never_ asked for a single thing in return. You took _advantage_ of him and never stopped to even ask how he was. He must have been buckling from all the giving and all the things he needed to say and from being so _lonely_. But all he did was shove them in some corner and ignore them. All for _your_ sake.

  * _Stitches || Shawn Mendes_



Whatever you _had_ with Pietro was the _worst_ mistake of your _life_. He was _heartless_ and played with your heart like chew toy. He _never_ cared about you and did as he _pleased_ with you. _Scolding_ you over the smallest things or making you believe that he was the only person who’d love you. Looking back on it now, Pietro’s kisses had felt like _acid_ instead of the petal soft ones you made yourself remember. You knew it was going to be hard to forget him and to move on… and maybe you _never_ would completely. Pietro was history and you needed to move on, not fester on the idea of him like a _pest_. It would be tough and you’d scrap your knees, but you had a goal worth it all. You had _Lance_.

  * _Kiss Me || Sixpence None The Richer_



Cornering Lance was harder than you’d hope it’d be, but you managed it. Tried to hide at Lookout Point but lucky for you, Todd wasn’t hard to barter for that information. So here you were, under the soft glow of the full moon and pinning him against the tree (strategically blocking a clear path to his jeep). You had so much to say, so much to apologize for and _not_ enough time. There _never_ would be. So you opened your mouth and just started to babble and slur your words together in a _desperate_ attempt to get too much out at once. You heard a rough chuckle and fat tears welled up in your eyes and your heart _clenched_. Lance was _laughing_ at you and now he _really_ was going to end things _and_ …! A chapped pair of lips met yours and felt a pair of hands hold your face and swipe the tears away. He still loved you and things were going to be _okay_.

  * _Breakeven || The Script_



Things were getting better for you and Lance. You were learning to move on and he was patient. Sometimes you slipped up and found yourself getting hung up on Pietro. Like now for instance. You just wanted to make a quick stop at the local burger joint and buy a milkshake for yourself and Lance. You had no _clue_ that that Pietro would be on a date, in fact, you had no clue that he was in a _relationship_ (and why _would_ you?). She looked so _beautiful_ and he looked so _happy_ (was he _ever_ like that with you?). You had a thousand things to say. But all you do is _wave_ and leave to join _Lance_ and surprise him with a milkshake. Why? Because Pietro was history and Lance was your future. It still hurt, but _Lance_ was all you needed.

  * _Lowlife || Poppy_



You had so much to cry over if you looked back on your life. So many _horrible_ things to mourn over. You once thought Pietro was going to be the one positive in your life, but you were _lonely_ and had rushed into _whatever_ you had with him. You were desperate and hadn’t bothered to look to those around you. Lance had been there since day one. _And he’d be there ‘til the end_ you thought as he tightly held you in his arms on his musty mattress. Lance was the highlight in your lowlife and without thinking you turned to him and leaned into his ear,

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was enjoyable? I wrote this when I was disconnected from wifi... Anyway! Thanks for reading!


End file.
